


The Case of the Missing Socks

by Duke157



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dobby Lives, F/M, Fluff, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Missing items, Post-War, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke157/pseuds/Duke157
Summary: Both Harry and Draco find that they are missing all their pairs of socks. Who stole them?





	The Case of the Missing Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. It all belongs to JK Rowling.

"Ron, have you seen my socks?" Harry questioned his best friend who was laid out flat on his own bed.

"Which ones?" Ron sat up and asked as he watched his best friend overturn the contents of his trunk on the bed.

"All of them. Each and every pair of socks that I owned is missing. I can't find a single sock, let alone a pair. And all of this is happening the night before Christmas Eve, I need my socks if I don't want my feet to freeze. I cannot keep a warming charm going twenty four hours a day." By this point, Harry was nearly screaming at his best friend.

"Are you sure you didn't just misplace them somewhere? I mean, I know you are not Neville or Luna but you're still prone to losing things. Think harder, mate."

"I did, Ron. I checked every place I could've put them; down in the common room, with Seamus who keeps borrowing them, in Ginny's bedroom."

"Harry… I did not need to know that." The redhead whined.

"What? I'm up there often enough that it warrants a check." Harry went back to scavenging through the contents of his trunk, while Ron groaned into his pillow as he tried to cover his ears.

After another two full searches with his best friend's help, Harry decided that he'd had enough; he gave up on the socks and head down to the Great Hall for dinner, wearing the only pair he had left.

* * *

Draco pulled his Slytherin green cardigan down over his head and rushed over to the cupboard to find his pants; it was a cold winter's day and he did not want to spend more than a few seconds without covering himself completely from head to toe.

He did not want to rouse from his post-lunch slumber, especially since he spent that time in his bed with his warm, cozy, fellow head student, and current girlfriend, Hermione Granger. Unfortunately, he was brought back to the land of the living when his body realized that the aforementioned body of warmth was missing from his bed. She had gone downstairs for dinner and left a note for him, informing him that he should join her as soon as he could.

Draco quickly scoured through the drawers by the bed in search of the socks he got from Hermione when they first started dating. He started to grow frantic when he found that each and every one of his pairs of socks was missing.

After nearly ten minutes of fruitless searching, he gave up on them, slapped on his pair of shoes without any socks, and head downstairs with his best 'I'm sorry I lost the socks you gave me' face on.

' _She is going to be so mad at me'_ he thought as he left the heads common room.

* * *

Hermione sat down next to Luna Lovegood and waited for a plate of Spaghetti and Meatballs to magically appear in front of her. The Great Hall was designed today to shower tiny snowflakes upon its inhabitants; even eight years later, Hermione found that she was still fascinated by the Great Hall and everything that goes on inside of it.

The bushy-haired Head Girl left four spaces open for her two best friends and her boyfriend. After the war, students were allowed to sit wherever they pleased in order to promote house-unity; and Hermione was one of the first ones to invite someone from another house to sit with her. That person was Draco Malfoy, her secret boyfriend of two years, double agent spy for the Order, and the boy who betrayed his parents for her. It was difficult at first, but now nearly everyone has accepted him and a few other Slytherins who have been proved to be just as loyal as he is to the Light, or just scared kids stuck in the crazy plans of their parents.

"'Mione, do you have any idea about Harry's missing socks?" Ron asked her as he grabbed an untouched chicken wing from his sister's plate, much to Ginny's chagrin. Harry was right behind him and he planted a kiss on Ginny's cheek to melt away the frown caused by her brother's actions.

With his arm around the waist of a now happy girlfriend, Harry turned his attention Hermione for her answer.

"I don't think I've heard anything about your socks, Harry. I'm sorry." Hermione replied apologetically. "I'll sear-"

She was interrupted by her boyfriend who rushed down and started apologizing "Hermione, love, I am so sorry. I lost the socks you gave me."

Hermione stared at him open-mouthed for nearly a full minute, and then answered him. "Draco… firstly, I don't think I ever gave you any socks; and secondly, that's the second case of missing socks I've heard in the span of a minute. What is going on?" She stared back and forth between Harry and Draco; with the whole gang listening in as well, just as perplexed.

Draco finally broke the silence. "Wait, those comfy grey woolen ones aren't from you? I could've sworn y-"

Harry cut the Slytherin off this time. "Even mine are the same description. And I also think I recall getting them from… Hermione's bag. My memory on that is a little vague though."

"Oh! I think that's whe-" Draco started, but his girlfriend raised her hand to silence him.

"I think I know what the problem is, and I also know where the socks are right now. Draco, Harry, the two of you have been wearing my S.P.E.W. socks that I have been knitting for the past few years to give to the house-elves at Hogwarts. You two are the reason why I've been spending the past few weeks knitting extra pairs to compensate for those I thought I lost at the start of the war. No thank you for that." The two boys in question put their heads down in embarrassment. "That said, come with me you two, I will show you where they are right now."

* * *

Hermione led the boys out of the Great Hall and down to the kitchens; needless to say, the rest of their gang followed closely, deeply invested in the case of the missing socks.

Finally when they reached the kitchens, they were surprised to find a huge pile of small golden boxes placed under a small tree right outside the house-elf quarters (courtesy of Hermione Granger).

"Dobby has been constantly trying to convince the rest of the house-elves here at Hogwarts to choose to become free from the slavery they currently face. After months of talking to every single house-elf daily for at least an hour, Dobby managed to convince them all that it's okay to be without a master, and in fact that their life will improve tenfold if they do as he says. As a celebration of their acceptance, Dobby decided to gift them all one sock each; and so he approached me because he knew I was making socks for S.P.E.W. over the years. He said he would take them today morning, must've accio'd them so as to save time. That's probably why your socks went to him as well, even though he really didn't need them." Hermione explained.

"Wow." The rest of the gang chorused.

* * *

Later that night, when the two Head students were back in the comfort of their common room, Draco called out to his girlfriend. "Hermione, I'm impressed you made those amazing socks even when you were just making them as a mass production for house-elves." Before Hermione got mad at what seemed like a derogatory statement, Draco corrected himself. "Not… that house-elves deserve less. I was just saying that you had so little time to put the care needed to make really good socks but they were still the best socks I've ever worn."

Hermione blushed at his statement.

Draco continued. "Love, do you think you can make me another pair of those socks. I'm out of them and I don't have parents who will send them for me anymore… Please…" Draco brought out his puppy dog eyes.

Hermione tried her best to resist, but she could not refuse those puppy dog eyes. "Fine… but only if you promise to do more Head duties to cover up for the time it takes to make one of those."

"Deal."


End file.
